


Me, You and Yoshiwara

by spicywinkwanks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, yoshiwara au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywinkwanks/pseuds/spicywinkwanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiwara, a place of dreams, pleasure, deceit, manipulation and hidden desires.<br/>Tsukishima Kei can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Being born a boy wasn’t easy. It involved a life of hardship where finding a job would be difficult and almost impossible in this female domineered society. Almost all males born were sent to Yoshiwara, the pleasure district to become courtesans._

_I am one of those many boys._

_I am Tsukishima Kei._

“Tsukishima! What are you doing?! Get dressed, go with Bokuto to meet a guest!” The manager ordered snapping me out of my daze.

“Yes!” I answered before standing up to get dressed.

I ran my fingers through my hair before slipping on a fresh kimono and readjusting my spectacles. Straightening my sleeves, I turned around just to leave when I heard the heavy thumping footsteps, running down the hallway, no doubt it was Bokuto. I slid open the thin rice paper door to greet him.

“HEY! HEY! HEY!” The loud voice of the older courtesan boomed in my face.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” I replied dryly to his excitement.

“Today one of my friends are coming!” Ignoring my lack of excitement.

“Friends? And where is Akaashi-san?”

“Akaashi is already there talking with him!” Without warning, he grabbed my hand dragging me along to the tea house.

 

_Him?_

 

As we approached the sliding door of the teahouse room, the number of attendants outside indicated that an important person was inside.

“Courtesan Bokuto is entering!” The attendant to the left announced quickly before Bokuto slid open the door and strode in.

Akaashi was already seated before the guest, there was another cushion next to him for Bokuto and a space behind Bokuto for me to sit. I bowed quickly before taking my seat, still staring at the ground. Most of the time the guest would never take notice of me, just engaging in conversation with Bokuto and Akaashi.

“Hey, Bokuto! You’re late!” The guest laughed speaking to Bokuto in a familiar tone.

“Fashionably late as usual,” Akaashi added on the end.

“Hey! I was getting dressed up to look good for you!” Bokuto whined indignantly.

As their banter continued back and forth, it was obvious that this guest was not your usual guest and definitely not female. My curiosity getting the better of me, I glanced upward, wanting to take a quick peek of this strange customer. To my surprise, I was met with another pair of eyes, staring straight into mine, the intense ashen brown hues of the irises, glinting gold in the reflected light. Accompanying the stare was a condescending smirk.

"Oh my... Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

_Most women didn’t get married, just took trips to Yoshiwara to get pregnant and gave birth to a girl. If they gave birth to a boy, it was a disgrace, a shame, bad luck. Barely any males made it into society without becoming a courtesan, sometime in their life. Those males were talented, respected, praised and free._

_I am one of those few boys._

_I am Kuroo Testurou._

The golden haired boy that had not once looked up since entering the room looked up making eye contact with me, I smirked at him making him look down as fast as he had looked up.

“Oh, my… Who are you?”

I stared at him, my smirk widening when I felt his nervousness.

“He is Tsukishima, a trainee. He’s with us.” Akaashi answered for him.

“Lift your head,” I commanded.

The boy raised his head, looking at everything but my face, a frown visible on his face. I chuckled amusedly.

“Oi Kuroo, don’t bully him,” Bokuto spoke, defending the boy.

“I’m not! But is he available?” My eyes still trained on him.

“No. He is still in training, he hasn’t been deflowered yet.” Akaashi said with an air of finality.

“Oh? Well, at least he can pour me a drink right?” I beckoned the boy still shying away from my gaze.

 

“Tsukki, go pour Kuroo a drink!” Bokuto broke the tense atmosphere with his cheery voice.

I watched the boy as he gave a curt nod before rising slowly to come to my side, having him at a closer distance, I took my time to scrutinize him. His immaculate porcelain skin, tousled golden locks, the poised form of his body as he poured the sake into my cup.

 Undeniably, this boy was attractive, almost feminine. The boy’s eyes daringly flickered up to meet mine seemingly calculative as he stopped pouring, his gaze unwavering unlike before, challenging mine. I smirked as I traced his facial features with my eyes, his elegant thin nose, and his small pink lips. He seemed to have noticed my stare as he drew his lips into a tight line, setting down the sake flask with a loud thump. Turning away, he returned to his seat, looking upon me with disinterest and a mocking smile.

I looked down to my cup, he had filled it to the brim, threatening to spill over.

How petty.

Bokuto and Akaashi pretended not to take notice of this but a smile was evident on their lips. I sighed and continued my conversation with them, occasionally glancing at the stoic boy. As the hours drew by, the meeting came to a close, I stood up finishing the last of my drink. Exchanging farewells, I straightened up and left the teahouse to be escorted back. 

Turning my head to look back into the teahouse, I smiled at the couple sending me off. I tilted my head to look behind them at the boy, acknowledging his presence. Waving at him, he scowled and turned away.

Ah, what attitude. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squeals as I tumble into hell


	3. Chapter 3

I wrinkled my nose at the raven-haired man as he waved me goodbye. Turning around, I proceeded to return to my room.

“Tsukishima!” A stern voice, I recognised as the boss’s called me over.

“Yes?”

“Come to my office.” He resumed walking with me following behind.

I fidgeted with my hands, knowing what this talk might be. An attendant slid the door open and we both went in.

“Take a seat.” He ordered after he had sat down himself.

I kneeled, body tense, waiting expectantly.

“As you know, I have been searching for a suitable partner to deflower you. Due to your popularity, there have been many proposals and requests for the role.” He paused letting me take in the information.

“Two of the wealthiest families have requested for the opportunity to deflower you. The daughter of the Nohebi Family want you, there is also the daughter of the Yamaguchi Family.”

I widened my eyes at the mention of the Yamaguchi family, no doubt it was their boyish daughter, Tadashi who had requested for me. We had often played together as children before I was sent here. I smiled slightly at the fond memory of us still huffing and puffing from playing tag, holding hands and staring up at the sky as thousands of star began to gleam.

“Which one of the two would you like?”

“I would like the daughter of the Yamaguchi Family,” I answered with no hesitation.

“Very well, the date for your deflowering has been currently set on the next full moon, which is about three weeks from now. I would suggest you prepare for this occasion, the Nohebi Family are clothiers, and I want you to pick a new kimono for the occasion. That is all.”

The boss took out a book and started to write. I took it as a cue to bow and leave.

Sliding the door shut behind me, an attendant came rushing to me.

“Tsukishima! There’s this lady outside, she said she was looking for you.”

“Did she say why she wanted to see me?”

“No, but she seems pretty important!”

I clicked my tongue at the lack of information but nodded and headed off to the storefront. A dark green-haired woman caught my eye amidst the bustle of women going in and out of the teahouse.

“Yamaguchi?” I called over the crowd.

“Tsukki!” She turned her head spotting me and running over, her freckled face flushed.

“Hey,” I smiled a little seeing as her bright eyes and playful smile did not change after all this time.

“Um… So did you choose me?” She twiddled her fingers.

“I wouldn’t have just anyone do this. You were the best choice.” I spoke as evenly as I could.

“Yeah…” I put my hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

“It’s getting late, I’ll walk you to the gate.”

“Okay.” She seemed a little disappointed. 

Sliding my hand into hers, I gave it a light squeeze bringing a smile to her face as we walked towards the gate. We weaved through the increasing amount of people. Sunset brought in many customers, needy, sad and lonely, all wanting to forget their stress and problems in the place of dreams. Finally reaching the gate, I let go of her hand, giving Yamaguchi a smile before she left. Bring my two hands together, I savoured the warmth from Yamaguchi’s hands as I stared up at the looming gate. A gate tiled with grey and painted blood red. The heavy iron-bolted doors and armed guards on either side only served to remind us courtesans that there was no escape from Yoshiwara.

We could buy our own freedom for a large sum of money but where would we go, who would accept a man that only knows the works of a courtesan. One who sells their own body could never make it anywhere except here, Yoshiwara. Thoughts ran wild in my head, thoughts about Yoshiwara, courtesans, my deflowering, Yamaguchi and the good fortune of those such as the raven-haired man I saw today.

Sighing, I turned away heading back to the teahouse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmm............ drinking games.


End file.
